Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Elementarelixier vs. Verfluchte Masken
"Wie lange braucht Kirby, um durch Nebilla zu kommen?", fragt Gerda in heller Aufregung. "Mindestens eine Stunde, bei seiner Faulheit drei!", antwortet Meta. "Also dann, Meta-Hight..." "KNIGHT!" "Mir doch egal, Meta-wasauchimmer, du wirst..." "FRAU REIFENFROST!", brüllt es plötzlich. "KANN MICH DENN HIER KEINER AUSREDEN LASSEN!!!", brüllt Gerda zurück. "Sie maßen sich allen Ernstes nochmal an, die Leiterin zu spielen?" Daran merkt man, dass Petro gebrüllt hat. "Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass Sie nicht mehr leiten. Aber Sie haben Glück, denn ich werde Sie, Herrn Knight, Herrn Violen, Herrn Halb und Fräulein Nickerchen auf die Jagd nach herrn Taraum schicken. Herr Fran, Herr Nota und ich bleiben hier, irgendwer muss ja aufpassen." "Gut so, dann: BEEILT EUCH MA..", fängt gerda an, doch sie wird von Petro abermals unterbrochen. "Wer sagt, dass SIE das Kommando haben? Herr Knight hat das Kommando." "ALLES SCHÖN UND GUT, ABER KANN MICH NICHT EIN MAL JEMAND AUSREDE...." "Gerda, beeil dich, wir wollen heute noch los!", ruft Meta. Gerda flucht ein bischen, doch dann fügt sie sich in ihr Schicksal. Kirby hat bereits die Hälfte von Nebilla in sage und schreibe FÜNF MINUTEN hinter sich gebracht. Und dann stößt er mit Painty zusammen. Dieser hat scheinbar die Durchsage nicht mitbekommen, denn er freut sich, den maskierten Kirby zu sehen, und ruft: "Yo, rosa Knutschkugel, was hast du denn da schickes auf der Nase." Kirby ignoriert ihn und will an ihm vorbei, aber Painty skatet ihm hinterher. "Ignorier mich doch nicht, ich wollte nicht beleidigend sein. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, was hast du auf dem Kopf?" Kirby hält an. Painty natürlich auch. Wenig später erscheint die von Petro eingesetzte Spezialtruppe am gleichen Ort. "STOP!", ruft Meta sofort. "WAS DENN, ICH DACHTE, WIR WOLLTEN DEN PINKEN SESSELPUPSER FANGEN!", motzt Gerda. "Und ich glaube, wir haben einen wichtigen Zeugen gefunden!", gibt Meta zurück. "UND WEN?" "Briefträger Paint Painty Roller." "WEN?" "Jemand, der trotz Warnung draußen war." "Ach so." Meta tritt näher an Painty ran, und fängt an, ihn wachzurütteln. Und er wacht auch sehr schnell auf. Sofort schreckt er hoch und gibt Meta dabei einen Kinnhaken. "Danke... das hat mir bei meinem schlechtesten Tag im Leben noch gefehlt...", murmelt Meta. "Oh, sorry Blechgesicht.", entschuldigt sich Painty und Meta funkelt ihn böse an. "Blechgesicht... das merk ich mir, dann kann ich mit dem verdammten Namen nix falsch machen.", murmelt Gerda in sich hinein, um den gleichen Blick von Meta zu kassieren. "Also, was haben Sie noch auf der Straße zu suchen, wenn eine so deutliche Warnung ausgesprochen wurde?", fragt der leicht verletzte Meta. "Keine Ahnung. Die rosa Knutschkugel, hab ich gedacht, kann doch keine soooo große Bedrohung sein, oder?" "Er ist bereits eine Bedrohung, wenn er versucht, alles richtig zu machen." "Jedenfalls hab ich ihn gefragt, was das komische Ding auf seinem Gesicht zu tun hatte. Dann hat er mich plötzlich richtig hart geschlagen. Ich wusste nich, dass der Kleine ein Kickboxer ist." "Gut, wohin ist er gerannt?" "Richtung Schloss, warum?" Aber Painty bekommt keine Antwort mehr, denn Meta rennt sofort im Eiltempo los. Da er einfach losgerannt ist, müssen Gerda, Halb, Almira und Fuu erst mal schalten, bevor sie ihm hinterher rennen. Am Ortsausgang haben sie ihn dann eingeholt und brauchen dringend eine Pause, bevor sie die Durstwüste durchqueren. Zumindest behauptet Gerda das. "Wir haben keine Zeit zum Ausruhen. Kirby könnte bereits in der Nähe des Schlosses sein.", argumentiert Meta. Almira hat er überzeugt, aber Gerda nicht. Die Waddle Dees halten sich raus. "UND DU GLAUBST TATSÄCHLICH, DASS ER DIE DURSTWÜSTE IN KNAPP EINER STUNDE DURCHQUERT?!?", fragt Gerda gereizt. "Ja, das glaube ich. Hast du mal gesehen, wie schnell der für Essen läuft?" Jetzt hat Meta auch Gerda überzeugt, wenn auch nur in dem Punkt, dass sie zu spät kommen werden. "UND WIE SOLLEN WIR BITTESCHÖN IN FÜNF MINUTEN DIE DURSTWÜSTE DURCHQUEREN?!?" "König Nickerchen schafft es doch auch, also muss es einen schnellen Weg geben." Das leuchtet auch Gerda ein. Und jetzt mischt sich Almira ein. "Papa hat immer, wenn er nach Nebilla gehen wollte, seinen Hauptmann gerufen, der hat dann etwas aufgestellt, da ist Papa reingegangen und dann war er weg. Vielleicht müssen wir das Gegenstück finden." "Hoffen wir, dass Kirby es nicht vor uns gefunden hat.", murmelt Meta. "Und wenn ich nich will? Die Eishexe ist nicht da und du kannst mich nicht zwingen.", regt sich ein Kelke auf. "Und es ist auch kein Befehl sondern eine Bitte, schon mal davon gehört?", meckert Bimer zurück. "Bitte, Befehl, läuft doch alles aufs Gleiche raus. Jedenfalls kannst du dir einen anderen Trottel suchen, der dir deine dummen Papiere zum Petrus schickt." "Petro." "Mir egal." Kelke, leicht beleidigt, geht zur Tür. "Sowas von einem Idioten. Da bittet man ihn freundlich und wird sofort angebrüllt.", denkt sich Bimer, aber seine Gedanken werden einen Moment später von einem plötzlich überglücklichen Kelke zerrissen. "SCHOSE! Schön, dass du auch mal vorbei schaust, ich dachte schon, ihr lasst mich allein.", brüllt er. "Und... wer ist das?" "FIONA! AND ICH WILL MORE ACTION IN THIS LADEN HIER!!!" Von Kelke unbemerkt, drückt Bimer einen Knopf innerhalb eines Geheimfaches. Sofort geht eine Sirene und ein rotes Licht los. "Was denn, hab ich das Geheimwort gesagt?", wundert sich Kelke. Schose, zusammen mit Fiona, drückt Kelke aus dem Türrahmen und damit er auch ja keine dummen Fragen stellt sperrrt er ihn aus. Schose läuft auf mehr oder weniger direktem Weg auf Bimer zu. "Wer ist hier der Chef?", fragt Schose sofort und ignoriert sowohl Bimers recht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck als auch das Klopfen des ausgesperrten Kelke. "WER IST HIER DER CHEF!", brüllt Schose nochmal. "Muss ich Ihnen das sagen?", fragt Bimer recht entspannt, immer noch mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck, zurück. "WENN DU VORHAST, MORGEN NOCH MAL AUFZUSTEHEN, DANN JA!" Bimer fliegt beinahe von seinem Stuhl, so laut brüllt Schose. "Let mich do das, Schose my friend, ich will ihm fire under his Hintern machen!" "Fiona, kauf dir Tüte Deutsch für eins fünfzig Geld, hat mir auch gehelft...", sagt Schose. Fiona, die diesen billigen Witz offenbar nicht verstanden hat, fragt gleich: "In welches Markt I muss go for kaufen Tüte Deutsch?" "Vergiss es. Also, wo war ich? Ahja, WER IST DER CHEF HIER?!?", brüllt Schose so laut, dass er Gerda Konkurenz macht. "Und was soll ich antworten? Sie glauben mir doch eh nicht.", antwortet Bimer genauso ruhig wie vorher. "GANZ RECHT! ALSO FÜHR MICH ZU DEINEM BOSS!!!", brüllt Schose abermals. "Ist ja gut, wir wollen niemanden stören. Könnten Sie jetzt bitte unseren Mitarbeiter wieder reinlassen?" "SCHNAUZE! DEIN BOSS WARTET AUF MICH!!!" "Schön, zweite Tür rechts den Gang runter." "FÜHR MICH HIN ODER..." Oder WAS?", fragt Bimer recht eindrücklich. Dadurch ist Schose tatsächlich etwas eingeschüchtert, Fiona versucht sogar zu flüchten. Allerdings wird sie von Kelke aufgehalten, der es irgendwie geschafft hat, die Tür aufzubrechen. Schose läuft nun leicht verängstigt dorthin, wo Bimer ihn hindirigiert hat. Kelke wäre ihm gefolgt, mit unschönen Folgen, aber Bimer hält ihn zurück. Er würde ihn auch gleich anbrüllen, aber Bimer hält ihm den Mund zu. "Petro hat auf den Alarm aus mir unbekannten Gründen nicht reagiert, also muss er selber sehen, wie er mit denen fertig wird.", erklärt er. "Aber... aber...", stammelt Kelke, wird jedoch durch einen Knall unterbrochen. Und wie auf ein Zeichen fängt Petro an bedrohlich laut zu reden: "Meine Herren, ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie unbefugt in das Chefbüro eingebrochen sind. Konnten Sie sich nicht mit dem senilen Sekretär abgeben?" "ALSO ICH MUSS DOCH BITTEN, ICH BIN GERADE MAL ACHTUNDVIERZIG!", brüllt Bimer den Gang runter. "Ist doch auch wieder schon mehr als das halbe Leben.", funkt Kelke dazwischen. "Jedenfalls, meine Dame und mein Herr, Sie sollten verschwinden. Denken Sie, ich bin unbewaffnet? Da liegen Sie falsch.", meint Petro. "MEIN KÖNIG! MEIN KÖÖÖÖNIG!!!", ruft Waddle D aus einem Raum nahe dem Thronsaal, wo König Nickerchen und Solmida sitzen. "MEIN KÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖNIG!!!", ruft es nochmal. Waddle D stürmt in den Saal, rutscht aus und kommt vor des Königs Füßen zum Stehen. "KIRBY GREIFT AN!", brüllt er, direkt nachdem er aufgestanden ist. "ICH BIN NICHT TAUB, DU MUSST NICHT BRÜLLEN!!!", brüllt Nicki zurück. "ABER KIRBY TRÄGT EINE DIESER VERFLUCHTEN MASKEN!!!" Nickerchen braucht eine Weile, um zu kapieren, Solmida antwortet noch vor ihm. "Dann versuche ihn mit einem ordentlichen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bewustlos zu schlagen. Dann könnt ihr die Maske abnehmen und kein Problem." Waddle D versucht gleich, dem Befehl zu folgen, pustet einmal in seine Trillerpfeife und sofort kommen einige Waddle Dees mit Tellern angerannt. "NEIN NEIN NEIN! ICH HAB EUCH DOCH GESAGT, SEIT FREITAG IST EINMAL PFEIFEN VERTEIDIGUNG, ZWEIMAL PFEIFEN ANGRIFF UND DREIMAL PFEIFEN ESSENSZEIT!!!" Genervtes Gemurmele dringt durch den nun überfüllten Saal. "RUUUUHEEEEE!!!", brüllt König Nickerchen plötzlich. "Ich hab nich ganz verstanden, was los ist aber... aber... aber..." Es verschlägt ihm die Sprache, denn Kirby prügelt sich durch einige Waddle Dee durch, die im hohen Bogen durch die Luft fliegen. "MACH DOCH JEMAND WAS!!!", brüllt Nickerchen. "Ein Mann stirbt im Kampf!", brüllt Waddle D und rennt auf Kirby zu, nur um Sekunden später wieder ausgeknockt vor der Königsfamilie zu liegen. "Soviel zu Ein Mann stirbt im Kampf...", murmelt Solmida. Kirby rennt direkt auf Nicki zu, da wird er von hinten von etwas getroffen. "Meine Männer haben es mal wieder...", will Nickerchen anfangen, aber Meta brüllt: "SEIT RUHIG, ER WIRD GLEICH WIEDER AUFSTEHEN!" "Warum sollte er, meine Männer haben ihn ganz offensichtlich besiegt.", antwortet der König. Meta ignoriert diese Aussage, da sie erstens nicht wahr ist und zweitens Kirby wieder aufwacht. Er rennt auf Nickerchen zu, wird allerdings abermals von Waddle D aufgehalten. "Aus dem Weg, oder muss ich mir erst Platz machen?!?", ruft Kirby ihm entgegen. "Ich.... Ich... ICH WERDE NICHT ZULASSEN, DASS DU MEINEN KÖNIG ETWAS ANTUST!", ruft Waddle D zurück. Kirby holt, wie es auch Waddle Fuu machen würde, weit aus, schlägt und ruft dabei: "VULKAN-GERADE!" Ein heftiger Energie-Schlag trifft Waddle D mitten im Gesicht. "MACH DOCH EINER WAS!!!", brüllt Nicki los. Und wie aufs Stichwort hat Meta Kirby gepackt. Waddle Fuu kommt gleich mitgerast. "Nimm ihm doch endlich mal jemand diese Maske ab!", ruft Meta, der verzweifelt versucht, Kirby festzuhalten. Fuu, der bis dahin sinnlos rumstand, fängt jetzt an, Kirby die Maske abzunehmen, was sich als schwierig rausstellt, denn die Maske will Kirby partout nicht loslassen. Jetzt kommen auch Halb, Almira und gerda angerannt, doch selbst mit vereinten Kräften reicht es nicht, die Maske abzunehmen. "DAS-KANN-DOCH-NICHT-WAHR-SEIN!", fängt Meta an zu brüllen und lässt Kirby gerade noch rechtzeitig los, denn er hat angefangen, Energie in seinem Körper zu sammeln, wie auch immer das geht, und hat sie mit einem Schlag ausgestoßen. Die Waddle Dee und Gerda fallen auf den Po, Almira hat, wie Meta, rechtzeitig losgelassen. "WANN HAT DER PINKE SESSELPUPSER DAS GELERNT!", schreit Gerda, die wieder aufgestanden ist. "Irgendwann wird er es gemacht haben...", antwortet Meta. "Ich bitte Sie, das währe keine kluge Entscheidung.", sagt Petro bereits zum zehnten Mal. Schose ignoriert es und Fiona regt sich immer mehr auf, so das aus dem Raum eine Sauna geworden ist. Und das regt Schose auf: "Könntest du wohl bitte die Klimaanlage runterdrehen!" "I won't es kälter make." "DANN HÖR AUF, DIESES SPRACHMISCHMASCH ZU BENUTZEN!" "ICH WILL TALKEN, LIKE ICH WANT!" Für Petro ist das der Augenblick, er holt ein kleines Fläschen aus einer Tasche seines Anzugs und in diesem ist eine braune Flüssigkeit. Petro versucht, möglichst nur einen Tropfen zu trinken. Und es klappt, trotzdem sind die Nebenwirkungen deutlich zu spüren. "Nun gut, da Sie beide ja gerade nicht auf mich achten, wird es, denke ich, kein Problem sein, wenn ich Sie nun beide in Ihre Zellen begleite, da Sie dort ungestört weiterstreiten können." Schose und Fiona, die tatsächlich Petro vergessen haben, drehen sich nun zu ihm um. "Stimmt, den gabs ja auch noch. Was war nochmal der Plan?" "The Plan was, wir have to holen uns the Water- the Air- and the Earth-Elixier!" "Ah, ja genau. Also. WO IST DIE EISBLAUE FRAU UND DAS ERD- UND LUFT-ELIXIER!" Petro bleibt weiterhin ruhig und sagt: "Frau Reifenfrost befindet sich gerade im Schloss, wo sich das Luft-elixier befindet weiß ich nicht und das Erd-Elixier befindet sich in meinem Besitz. Ich kann es Ihnen auch beweisen." Sofort erscheint eine Erdwand aus dem Boden und Schose wird von ihr umgeworfen, Fiona weicht aus. Dabei verschließt die Erdwand jetzt den Durchgang. "Und was mach ich jetzt? Da komm ich nicht durch!", motzt Schose. "Dann können wir ja Party feiern!", freut sich Kelke, der plötzlich direkt neben Schose steht. "Ach, du... Wer hat dir erlaubt, dich aus Noirdorf zu entfernen? Und überaupt, was machst du HIER und in DIESER Kleidung. UND WARUM ARBEITEST DU SO ENGAGIERT?!? UND IST DIR BEWUSST WIE SAUER WIR ALLE AUF DICH SIND, WEIL DU ALLES, WIRKLICH ALLES AUSPLAUDERST?!?" "Ja, und?" Schose sieht seinen Bruder eine halbe Minute und könnte schon wieder explodieren. Er fasst einen Entschluss: Mit einer an der Wand hängenden Pistole (die eigentlich Petro gehört) fängt er an, in alle Richtungen zu schießen. "PASS DOCH AUF! DAS IST ÜBERHAUPT NICHT LUSTIG!!!", brüllt Kelke. Aber Schose ignoriert und schießt weiter. Bimer, der bis jetzt noch gedacht hat, Kelke kommt klar, versteckt sich jetzt vorerst unter seinem Schreibtisch. "ZU HIIIIILFE!!!", brüllt Kelke. Und wie aufs Stichwort kommt ein leuchtender Elektroball angeflogen, trifft Schose und betäubt ihn. Bimer hat seit Jahren mal wieder seine Beam-Pistole ausgegraben. "DAS WURDE ABER AUCH ZEIT, ALTER KNACKER!" Bimer murrt ein wenig, aber er ist dannach sofort wieder aktiv, denn Schose ist wieder aufgestanden. "Das... das... DAS BEKOMMST DU ZURÜCK, BEAMER!!!" Jetzt ist der Faden gerissen. "Das nimmst du zurück!", sagt er eindringlich. "UND WARUM... Hey, du bist gar nicht Beamer!" "Auch schon aufgefallen!" Kelke, der sich in eine weitere Ecke schleicht, stuppst Moniki an, die unmöglicherweise nichts mitbekommen hat. "WAS DENN!", brüllt sie ihn sofort an. "Da vorne passiert gleich was, das scheint lustig zu werden, oder, wie ich es erfunden habe, kelkig zu werden.", antwortet Kelke. "WAS SOLL DAS DENN BEDEUTEN!" "Kelkig, nach mir, ich bin lustig, also kelkig gleich lustig!" "Sonst hast du nichts zu tun, oder..?" "Nö." "Naja, und WARUM HAST DU MICH BEIM MUSIK HÖREN GESTÖRT?!?" "Weil dein Alter da vorne gleich gegen meinen Zwillingsbruder kämpft." "MEIN ALTER?!? SEH ICH SO EINÄUGIG AUS?!?" "Ich meinte der Alte, der sich um dich kümmert." Während die zwei so munter plaudern, hat Bimer bereits einige Treffer mit seiner Pistole gelandet, Schose kann sich nur noch schwer auf den Beinen halten. "Aber... Aber jetz... TREFF ICH!", brüllt er und verfehlt wieder. "Versuchst später nochmal!", brüllt Bimer, rennt auf Schose zu, schlägt ihm die Pistole aus der Hand und legt ihm Handschellen an. Gleichzeitig kommt Petro mit einer bewusstlosen Fiona in einem Erdmantel angelaufen, selber doch recht angeschlagen, und gibt sie, beim Anblick vom verhafteten Schose, gleich an Buimer weiter. "Nun... Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet... Ich muss mich jetzt... ausruhen...", sagt er und verschwindet dann wieder in sein Büro. "WIR... WIR HABEN... ES FAST!" Meta zieht mit Leibeskräften an Kirby, zusammen mit Waddle D und der Hälfte der anderen Waddle Dee, während Gerda, Waddle Halb, Waddle Fuu, Almira, König Nickerchen und die andere Hälfte Waddle Dee an der Maske ziehen. "Ich habe eine andere Idee.", sagt Meta schließlich. "König Nickerchen, seid Ihr so gütig, und würdet mit Eurem Hammer auf die Maske, NEIN NICHT AUF MEINE!" Nicki hatte bereits verstanden, allerdings hat er gedacht, er solle Metas Maske zertrümmern, jetzt geht er auf Kirby zu. Er holt aus, schlägt gewaltig auf die Nase und die Maske zerbricht. Aus ihr heraus verschwindet eine Art schwarzer Nebel und flüchtet aus dem Schloss. "Puh... Hat aber gedauert..." Meta hat sich noch nicht richtig erholt, da fällt ihm auch schon Kirby an und erdrückt ihn fast. "MEEEETA! DU HAST MICH GERETTET, DU BIST MEIN HELD!!!", brüllt er. "Jaja, is ja alles schön und gut, aber ich... bekomme... keine... Luft... mehr....!" Kirby lässt sofort los. "Danke....", atmet Meta auf. "Nachdem das geklärt ist...", will Gerda anfangen, aber Kirby fällt auch ihr um den Hals. Aber er lässt sie auch schneller wieder los. "Weißt du, was du machen könntest? Du könntest als Dank deine Schulden mal abzahlen!", sagt Gerda. Kirbys Antwort: "Ähhh... Nein." Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}